<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep In The Night by whosthatpokaimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032068">Deep In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon'>whosthatpokaimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But we love him for it, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, ed is a horny bastard, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald, Edward, Zsasz, Barbara, and Ivy all decide to take a night to themselves and hold a house party with just the five of them. It seemed like a good idea at first until the alcohol clouds all judgment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no set time in the canon. this is literally just smut. an idea from a discord server.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one long night of hard partying for the group. Oswald, Edward, Zsasz, Barbara, and Ivy all decided it was a good idea to host what Zsasz called a “party night” with just the five of them, but Ivy just called it a sleepover, at the mansion. It was one rare night where any of them felt like just letting loose for a night. There was a variety of alcohol that Oswald had taken back with him from the lounge, Zsasz ordered pizza, music was booming, and Oswald would describe the night as if they were a group of high schoolers acting stupid for a weekend while their parents were out of town. They played many stupid part games, but Barbara was the first to fall asleep, Zsasz producing markers to use to draw on her face and everyone went ham. Oswald didn’t remember much after that, but Ivy managed to stay soberer than them and shut everything down after everyone passed out. Zsasz took the couch, Ivy had a good enough sense to take herself to the guest bedroom to fall asleep, Barbara was leaning on a table in a chair, and Oswald and Edward thought the floor in front of the fireplace was good enough.</p><p>Oswald awoke at God knows what hour of the night to pressure against his back. His eyelids slowly fell open, his instincts instantly flicking on and preparing himself in case he was going to be attacked. But, when he turned his head, it was just Ed. Oswald didn’t remember him being so close. Then again, he didn’t remember much about the night as is. Ed pulled himself closer and buried his face into Oswald’s shoulder with his arm coming to rest on his waist and he had to keep himself from tensing at the contact. He turned his head back, making sure not to bother Ed, his face flushing a bright red that wasn’t visible in the dark living room of the mansion when he felt something else…</p><p>Edward let out a heavy breath as his hips pushed forward and directly against Oswald’s ass. He was <em>so hard. </em>Oswald kept himself from protesting. He didn’t want to wake Ed, and, quite frankly, he didn’t want him to stop. He himself had been yearning for the taller man and he didn’t want to ruin what could be his one chance at getting what he wanted for so long.</p><p>He chewed on his bottom lip, still struggling to understand the whole situation. Edward must have still been asleep and he’s having one of <em>those </em>dreams. Horny bastard… Well, Oswald couldn’t say much, given that his own cock twitched when he felt Ed thrust into him again. He had to suppress the small moan threatening to pass through his lips.</p><p>A few moments passed of Ed rolling his hips and Oswald’s mind was swimming with lewd thoughts. He could almost see Edward’s hair falling out of place, curling on his forehead with eyebrows knitted together from pleasure, glasses askew, a once perfectly done up green suit unbuttoned and tie loosened, eyes dark with lust. His thoughts and the actions of the male behind him only heightened his arousal, his own cock now straining against his slacks. He tried to keep himself from panting too heavily as he brought a hand down to the tent in his pants in a desperate attempt for friction. When that wasn’t enough, he decided to do something a bit risky. When Ed thrust forward, this time, Oswald pushed his hips back slightly in return. Edward froze behind him.</p><p>“Oh, fuck-…” Ed’s tone was hushed and seemed to be out of surprise, along with a hint of fright, his head coming back and out of his shoulder. Shit, Oswald must have woken him doing that. After a moment’s silence, he spoke again. “Oswald, are- are you awake…?”</p><p>Oswald decided that the best choice here was to feign sleep in hopes that Ed would continue. Instead, he pulled himself away. “Shit, I didn’t even notice I was doing that… I should probably stop-” As he was speaking, out of panic and desperation for more, Oswald reached behind him with his free hand and latched onto Edward’s forearm. He gasped slightly but didn’t fight it. He looked back over his shoulder at Ed with pleading eyes. It was kind of hard to see in the dark, but his eyes had adjusted by that point and Ed’s face was almost <em>exactly </em>how he imagined it. He had to keep himself from moaning just at the sight.</p><p>“Please, Ed… D-Don’t stop…” Oswald whispered his plea and he could hear Edward’s breath hitch in his throat.</p><p>“Oswald, I-” He snapped his jaw shut when Oswald pushed back against him once more.</p><p>“I said <em>please…” </em>Oswald’s voice came out more desperate than he wanted it to sound, but he felt Ed’s erection pulse at his begging. He could almost see Edward’s thought process as he weighed the pros and cons of agreeing to continue. Oswald waited - impatiently - for a yes or a no.</p><p>“Fine. You’re lucky your begging is arousing.” Ed agreed with a huff, failing to hide the obvious want he already had. Oswald quickly looked around to make sure everyone else was still asleep before placing Ed’s arm back on his waist.</p><p>Edward brought his head back down to kiss at Oswald’s neck, his hips continuing to dry hump Oswald’s. Oswald pushed back eagerly, his hand palming himself through the front of his pants as he tilted his head to give Edward better access to his neck. It was getting increasingly more difficult to keep his volume under control, his whining and whimpering becoming more prominent as he grew desperate for more.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em> Oswald…” The way Ed almost growled out his name like that drove Oswald crazy, continuing to push his hips back as the once languid pace picked up speed. The hand that lay on Oswald’s waist came around to assist Oswald in stroking his cock through the front of his pants and the way Ed touched him just <em>so </em>almost pushed Oswald over the edge. It was all so much, the grinding, the touching, the heavy breathing, Ed’s presence in general, he could feel the pressure building up low in his gut, signaling his climax.</p><p>“Oh God, Ed, d-don’t stop, I-I’m almost there!” Oswald could barely keep himself from screaming it out in the not-so empty living room. His hips bucked forward against Edward’s hand, the man continuing to place open-mouthed kisses along his neck.</p><p>“I’m close, too, Oswald…” Edward’s voice sounded rough, his words close to nothing but a breathy moan as it sent tingles down Oswald’s spine. His thrusts became more erratic and lost its pattern and it just made it all the more intense. Soon enough, Edward’s hips stilled as he let out a low groan with words Oswald never thought he’d hear the other say:</p><p>“Shit, Oswald, I love you!”</p><p>Just hearing those words from Ed was enough to send Oswald over the edge as well, moaning out Edward’s name in a failed attempt to keep quiet as he expelled the heaviest load he had in his life. It left him panting and sweating like a marathon runner, but <em>holy shit, did it feel good. </em> Edward felt Oswald’s cum through the fabric of his slacks and pulled his hand back. Oswald whined from the lack of contact, but quickly snapped back to reality when he felt Ed’s body pull away entirely.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Oswald. I shouldn’t have acted out like that.” Ed spoke in a rather neutral tone for someone that just came. Oswald pushed himself back into Ed’s arms.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, Ed. I quite enjoyed it.” He looked around the room and saw everyone was still asleep. “Plus, we managed not to wake anybody up.” Ed stayed silent and when Oswald looked at him, his gaze was shifted downcast.</p><p>“About the whole “I love you” thing... “ Oswald immediately knew what this was about the second he mentioned it.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Ed. We can talk it through in the morning, but for now…” Oswald grabbed onto Edward’s hand, not caring about how it was covered in his own release, and wrapped it around his torso. “Keep holding me. Please.”</p><p>Ed hesitated but complied with the request. “Alright, Oswald. We’ll discuss it in the morning. Goodnight.”</p><p>Oswald smiled as his eyelids fell, feeling secure in the arms of the man he loves - of the man that possibly loves him back. “Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>